


La tristesse finira

by Nocte



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age II Spoilers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Anders, M/M, Post-Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocte/pseuds/Nocte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Kirkwall, the champion and his friends have no choice but to leave the city. On the run with the mage-templar war in full force, will Hawke and his friends ever be safe...or happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tristesse finira

**Author's Note:**

> that was the lamest summary ive ever fucking written...anyways, this is for an anon from tumblr! also posting w/o preview so holla if you find errors

"I will not be defeated! Maker! Aid your humble servant!"

Knight-Commander Meredith's body was being consumed as she screamed in agony. Garrett Hawke stood panting heavily in front of her, eyes wide in horror as her body was sickenly petrified, her face forever frozen with a look of suffering. As her body hardened, Anders watched as Hawke sheathed his greatsword and took tentative steps forward.

Templars came from where the metal giants had come to attack, swords at the ready. An instant panic flared in the pit of Anders' stomach. He glanced towards Knight-Captain Cullen, who glared at Hawke, hands firm on his sword. Both of their glares intimidated one another, but Cullen took a step back, unsure of what to do now that Hawke had defeated his commanding officer. Hawke glanced around, and without a word, stood on his heel and briskly made his way out of the courtyard. Anders glanced at Varric before following Hawke out of the slaughter house.

As soon as they were through the gates of the city, Hawke let out a deep sigh, removing his sheath and leaning on his sword. He bowed his head, black hair covered his eyes but Anders saw the scowl on his face.

"Shit."

"Yeah no shit, Hawke!" Varric said, bitterly sarcastic.

Hawke sighed and stood up straight, wiping his brow. "Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine, but you're bleeding," came Fenris' voice from next to Hawke. Anders closed the space between them and bit his cheek as he looked at the deep cut in his shoulder, just between the plates of his armor.

"Hawke this is deep," Anders said quietly as his took rags from his bag and mopped up the blood on his armor. He glanced up as Hawke said nothing, he had a hard look on his face but his eyes were soft, not the time, but it sent sparks up his spine.

"Can you tend to it later? We're kind of on the run right now," he said, lowly but with a smirk and a wince to follow.

"I don't want it to get infected," Anders protested, holding Hawke's right hand to his left shoulder, making sure he was applying pressure.

"Blondie we really gotta go."

"Just cast one of your makeshift healing spells, Hawke will live."

Anders looked at the dwarf and elf, but while opening his mouth to protest, Hawke laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll all die if we don't put as much ground between us and Kirkwall," came Hawke's stern voice.

They suddenly heard voices coming from the hills near the gates of the city and without a word they turned the opposite way and set off at a fast pace.

____________________________________________________________

"This will do, won't it?"

"It's pretty small, Hawke."

"Oh please Varric, _you're_ small."

"Hey!"

After meeting with Isabela and Merrill, the Hawke family had set off to find refuge. All they had come to was an abandoned farm, the main cottage was in shape, though the barn had been burned down long ago. Fenris and Merrill headed off to scout the surrounding area while Anders and the rest went inside to attempt to start a fire. 

Later, Varric and Isabela decided to look for food while Anders could address Hawke's wounds. He helped Hawke out of his armor, their muscles were stiff and tired and it made for sloppy work. The armor was left in a pile on the ground and Anders stepped around it in order to make his poultices. He glanced at Hawke who sat with his elbows on his knees, hands balled together and pressed against his forehead. Anders couldn't help but notice Hawke's tunic was tight around his arms but loose around the abdomen, leaving his imagination to mess with his head. 

Anders shook his head and stepped around the armor to stand in front of Hawke, he gently placed his hands at his hips and grabbed Hawke's tunic from the bottom, making to pull it over his head. Hawke looked up and moved his hands to cup Anders' face.

"I love you, you know that."

Anders' face softened as he leaned into Hawke's hands. "I love you, too."

Hawke brought his face closer and pressed his lips to Anders'. Anders left his hands resting on Hawke's thighs and broke the kiss after a moment, resting his forehead on his love's. Hawke smiled and kissed the mage again before letting his hands drop. 

Hawke didn't show it but his would _must_ have hurt bad. After Anders had removed his tunic and inspected the wound closer he realized the sword that punctured him had twisted while embedded in the flesh, opening the wound deeper and ripping the muscles. He used his knowledge of poultices and magic to seal the wound, but it would be painful for days.

"You need time to recover," Anders said, cleaning up his herbs.

"I don't have time to heal," Hawke replied, seemingly annoyed. He leaned back and inspected the bandages wrapped tightly around his shoulder and abdomen.

"If we run into trouble you won't be any use."

"You don't think with all six of us...well five if I'm truly down for the count...couldn't take on a few templars?"

"Hawke--First of all, I know we can handle ourselves in a fight against a _few_ templars, but not all the ones likely searching for us! Second, it's not just templars anymore. There are rogue mages too now who wouldn't hesitate to kill us."

"Imagine that," came Fenris's cold voice from the doorway. Anders turned to see the rest of the team come through the door, a freshly killed elk was just visible through the doorway.

"Now is not the time, Fenris."

"It never is."

Anders reddened but simply shook his head. "I'll go prepare the elk."

"Oh! I'll come with you!" came Merrill's peppy voice. Anders smiled at her and motioned her through the door.

____________________________________________________________

"You're lucky you know."

Anders looked over at Merrill, who put the last chunk of fresh meat into the bucket. She rinsed off her hands in another pail and turned back to Anders, a serious face on her usual happy one. 

"What do you mean?" Anders replied.

"Hawke. You're lucky you have him. I've never had anyone like that."

Anders didn't reply at first, thinking through what she said. She noticed his silence and continued.

"Hawke gave up everything for you, you know. The home he reclaimed for his family. His fame. His fortune. His freedom...in a sense. All for you.

"He could've killed you for what you've done, you know. Then he'd still be the Champion...maybe even the Viscount! But he left everything to be with you. We all left everything.

"He talks about you a lot...little bits and pieces that he's too embarrassed to say to your face.

"He loves you more than anything in the world. It's sweet, really. He'll stay with you until the end. And he doesn't regret a thing--being with you, I mean."

Anders blinked at her. Hawke really did give up a lot to commemorate for _his_ doings. 

"I--Merrill thank you."

"Oh it's no problem really, I was just speaking my mind." She walked inside with the bucket of elk meat but Anders turned to look out into the woods, deep in thought. 

He turned as he heard footsteps behind him, Hawke stood in the doorway, his bloody tunic was now clean, although it had a red stain, it wasn't fresh anymore. It hung loosely around his chest, his bandages were visible under them.

"Well it hasn't soaked through yet," he remarked as Hawke stepped closer to him.

"Mm," he muttered, wrapping his arms around the mage. Anders felt Hawke's hot breath on his neck and snuck his own hands under the dark-haired man's shirt. 

"Anders...I said it earlier and I'll say it every day for the rest of our lives--I love you. I love you so much."

"Hawke..." Anders pulled back to look into Hawke's fiery eyes. "I know what you gave up for me, and I would do the same for you. I know what happened with the Chantry may not be ideal but it's started a revolution. It needed to happen."

"I know, Anders, and I would do it again. You are what matters most to me," Hawke said with a soft smile. Anders felt incredible relief, being held by his love, hearing his words of endearment. This was the man he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. Whether on the run or not, Anders would follow Hawke anywhere.

Anders felt his face grow hot and his throat closed up, he brought his face towards Hawke's and kissed him deeply. Pulling away he whispered in his love's ear,

"I will love you until the end of time."


End file.
